thank you for being born
by Satoshi-H
Summary: AU. To save the world, Chosen Daniel Fenton must venture into the Ghost Zone to unlock the four seals and become a ghost. On-going.


_"The blue, cloudy sky; both of us were walking. You were still laughing on that day. That far, far away day - I wonder why it's not coming back? Even though I can see it, it's too far away. Like dreaming of an unreachable dream, like I'm circling the empty air wherever I go, I somehow can't remember." _

On the last day of school, a bright beam of eerie light shot into the sky.

Students were chattering madly with one another as they crowded around the windows and stared in wonder at the light. It reflected the whole world's hope within their innocent eyes, and their voices melded together in a harmony of excitement. They had only heard of this in stories told to them by their parents, stories of salvation and happiness.

It was the oracle.

Legend foretold that when the world deteriorated far enough into despair, a sign from the underworld would mark the day the Chosen of Regeneration would begin their journey to save it and return it to it's former glory by venturing into the Ghost Zone and severing the four seals connecting the other dimension to their own.

While the masses were all bustling in surprise and amazement, three students stood alone on the roof of the school. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were waving their arms while talking animatedly to their childhood friend: Daniel Fenton, the current Chosen. The boy was staring at the oracle with an unreadable look on his face. His mouth was pulled into a grin, but his eyes were hard and set.

"This is so crazy, Danny! Like- I can't believe this is actually happening! Do you even understand how- how _crazy_ this is?!" Tucker's words were tumbling from his mouth uncontrollably, and he could barely stop moving.

Danny laughed sharply, and put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to be a hero, dude. Isn't that funny?"

Tucker snickered, slapping his hand against his knee. Sam, however, had quieted down, and was staring at her feet. The dark-skinned boy, sensing the change of mood, glanced at Danny in worry. "Hey, Sam? What's wrong?" He asked.

She shoved her hands into the modified pockets of her plaid skirt, and frowned. "You're leaving."

Danny blinked. Averting his eyes, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I am. I have to."

Tucker, trying to bring the good nature back, snapped his fingers. "Hey, we'll be here when he gets back, yeah? I'm sure it won't take that long, Sam."

"Yeah, I'll be quick as a bunny. I'll be back here before you know it." Danny thumped her on the back lightly. The lines around his eyes tightened as he spoke.

Sam looked back up at them, something in her demeanor changed. A gleam had sparked in her violet eyes, looking every bit the cat that ate the canary. "Well… maybe we can't go the whole way, but… what if we just, you know, went with you to the first temple?"

"I'm don't think that's allowed, Sam."

Tucker, jumping in with Sam, shook his head. "When have we ever cared about the rules? Come on man, just the first one?"

Danny stared at a point somewhere behind them, the same strange expression on his face from earlier. "I… I guess it couldn't hurt. But only the first one, got it?"

"Why, you wanna hog all the glory?" Sam's tone was mocking.

"… No. Not in particular." Danny murmured.

—

His family had been the Chosen line for the last few centuries, and as such one of the only working portals to the Ghost Zone was in their house. Or, their basement if you wanted to get specific.

Jazz Fenton stood in front of the swirling green portal, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping impatiently. She turned around to face the stairs as she heard the metal door creak open. The three teenagers slipped into the room, Danny taking the lead in the familiar area. They froze, however, when they saw his older sister.

Jazz raised a single elegant eyebrow. "And what, exactly, are they doing here? You know I don't have a problem with your friends, Danny, but normal people aren't allowed near the portal."

Danny drew up and took a deep breath. "I don't care. They're coming with me, Jazz. Only to the first seal, so don't worry."

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind, she sighed heavily and turned back to face the portal. "There's a man waiting for you at the oracle temple. He says he's here to help you."

Sam and Tucker stayed quiet, not wanting to get involved.

"I don't want anyone coming with me after the first seal, Jazz."

"That's ridiculous, Danny! What if you get hurt?!" She stomped her foot in frustration.

Danny gritted his teeth. "I'll be _fine._"

Jazz shook her head. "Fine. Fine, but I'm coming too if you're bringing them."

All three teenagers started at this. "What?!" Danny shouted.

"You heard me, little brother. Now, let's go." At those words, Jazz pivoted on the heel of her foot, and marched into the portal. Growling, Danny and his friends followed her.


End file.
